Aku tau semuanya
by L.A Lights
Summary: "Aku tau semuanya!" hanya dengan kata sakti ini Sasuke mampu membuat dirinya untung, tapi orang lain buntung. Ada apa dengan kata itu sebenarnya? : Pokoknya Humor-lah


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Teen

Warning : Lagi-lagi inspirasi dari internet

.

L.A Lights

.

.

"Sialan!" Sasuke menendang kaleng yang berada persis dihadapannya. "Fugaku dudul!" dia masih misuh-misuh dan gak sadar jika botol colla yang di tendangnya menghantam kepala seorang bertampang psikopat.

"ASSHOLE!" umpat pria berambut putih klimis serta sebuah kalung segitiga terbalik itu.

"Fugaku pret kampret!" Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, meratapi rekeningnya yang di blokir sang bokap lantaran sering rea-reo tanpa mau mengurusi hal lain.

"Tunggu dulu! dengarkan diriku!"

Sasuke mendongak, dia sampai tak sadar jika langkahnya membawanya di sebuah taman kota. di gesernya mata onyxnya menuju suara barusan.

"Peduli setan alas dengan penjelasanmu!"

"Cih, hari gini masih cinta-cintaan. Gak elit banget," gumam Sasuke songong sekali, tentu saja karna dikamusnya, hidup hanya untuk rea-reo *senang-senang* hidup tanpa cinta tapi tetap keren coy, begitulah kamus Sasuke.

"Waktu itu tak seperti yang kau kira,"

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah duduk menonton opera sabun yang tak jauh darinya itu serta secara gaib sebungkus popcorn sudah bertengger di tangannya.

"Kau kira aku tak tau, hah! Aku tau semuanya."

"wwwoooaaahhhh!" Sasuke nyorakin persis penonton Uya emang kuya.

"Tidak! jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak sanggup hidup tanpa uangmu-ups,"

"Wuuuuuuuuu!" Sasuke nyorakin lagi dan meneguk pepsi yang lagi-lagi sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Jadi selama ini hanya demi uangku?"

"Hajar-hajar!" Sasuke ngomporin dengan semangatnya. dan sejurus kemudian dia tertawa terpingkal begitu hels wanita brambut coklat cepol bakpau rasa kacang ijo itu menghantam dagu lelaki gondrong rebondingan. teparlah si Neji.

"Hah!" Sasuke mendengus begitu masalah yang terlupakan muncul kembali. "Tak ada uang tak bisa rea-reo."

TING!

Bola lampu muncul diatas kepala Sasuke, matanya melebar, bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian jahat. dia tertawa.

.

.

.

"Yo, usurantonkachi!"

Naruto yang lagi bongkar pasang motor di garasi rumahnya menoleh. "Ada apa? tumben kemari bokong ayam kate?"

Sasuke tersenyum licik dan berjongkok disebelah Naruto. "Aku tau semuanya," bisiknya horror.

"A-apa?! ba-bagaiaman bisa?" Naruto tergagap dadakan, raut mukanya sontak pucat pasi.

Sasuke makin menyeringai jahat, di dekatkannya bibirnya persis di telinga kiri Naruto seraya berbisik. "Akan ku beberkan semuanya!"

GLODAK!

Kabulator yang dipegang Naruto jatuh, ratusan keringat yang tak kalah gede dari biji salak meluncur dari jidatnya. "Loe mi-minta apapun a-akan gue pe-penuhin, Teme! a-asal loe gak be-beberin rahasia gu-gue."

Sasuke tersenyum, di sodorinnya tangan kanan persis dihadapan anak pak Minato itu. "Loe kasih gue seribu ryo gue tutup mulut."

Secepat kilat Naruto langsung merogoh sakunya serta menyerahkan duit itu pada Sasuke. "Ya-yang lima ratus ryo me-menyusul besok, Teme!" suaranya terdengar sangat takut pake sekali.

"Oh, tak apa." Sasuke langsung mengantongi duit 'memeras' itu dan hengkang dari hadapan Naruto. 'Dasar dudul! rahasia loe saja gue gak tau kok, haha' batinnya tertawa penuh laknat.

Dan pas saat Sasuke akan keluar dari gerbang kediaman Naruto, Sasuke berpapasan dengan kakak perempuan sahabat durennya itu, dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum licik.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya tebar senyum sok kerennya, di dekatinnya kakak wanita Naruto itu seraya berbisik horror. "Aku tau semuanya, Ino."

KLOTAK!

Hp yang di pegang Ino jatuh, matanya yang sudah besar itu kian melebar, ludah dia telan berulang kali. "Ba-bagaiaman ka-kau tau?" wanita molek itu tergagap.

Lagi-lagi senyum licik yang Sasuke tunjukkan sebagai jawaban. "Akan ku beberkan!"

JEGER!

Bunyi bom lempung Deidara-tetangga sebelah, mendominasi suasana.

"Be-berapa yang ka-kau mau! a-asal kau tak membeberkan hu-hubunganku de-dengan, Naruto."

Sasuke sweatdrop. 'Ternyata rahasia si duren itu incest dengan kakanya sendiri' batinnya agak geli, dari bayi sampai gede berteman dengan Naruto ternyata dia masih belum terlalu tau lebih dalam tentang teman durennya itu.

"Sas!" Ino memanggil, cewek cantik ini bahkan harus rela kuku-kukunya dia gigit demi menghilangkan ketengangannya. kan bisa bahaya tuh jika ketahuan Mami Kushina.

Set!

Sasuke nyodorin tangannya. "Duaribu ryo!" dia tersemyum kece separo matre.

"Ini ambil! dan ingat jangan sampai ada yang tau."

"Beres!" Sasuke ngacungin jempolnya dan hengkang dari sana. 'kukukuk, jika sepuluh orang gue peres dua ribu ryo maka, hahaha! gue memang jenius' lagi-lagi dia tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya makan di restoran, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh dua sosok wanita yang dengan seenak jidat main duduk tanpa permisi, tapi setelah mendongak, Sasuke tau salah satu wanita itu siapa.

"Lama tak bertemu, Pinky!" kata Sasuke ogah-ogahan, di tenggaknya jus tomat kelimanya sekali teguk.

"Begitulah," yang menyahut pun tak kalah ogah-ogahannya dan kembali mengobrol dengan temannya yang berambut panjang indigo.

'Perasaanku saja atau mereka seperti mesra sekali' pikir Sasuke yang sebetulnya tak penting. dan tak lama dia kembali memasang seringaian jahatnya.

"Sakura!"

"Hm?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di daun telinga wanita permen karet itu, Sasuke berbisik yang lagi-lagi horror. "Aku tau semuanya,"

BRUSSSSSHHHHH!

Minuman yang kebetulan Sakura minum sukses nyembur dari mulutnya, dan apesnya ... Sasuke kena sembur.

"Kalau nyembur lihat-lihat dudul!" Sasuke misuh-misuh dan mengelap wajah kecenya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" wanita yang ada disebelahnya memasang wajah antara khawatir dan bingung.

"Ti-tidak kok!" elaknya menggeleng, kemudian Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya dan berbisik takut pake sekali. "Da-darimana ka-kau tau?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tissu di wajahnya dan memasang senyuman jahatnya. "Akan kubeberkan semuanya!"

Sakura gemetar, matanya membulat. takut, was-was, merinding, mual, bercampur menjadi satu. "A-akan kuberikan a-apapun! ta-tapi jangan beberkan hu-hubunganku dengan Hinata!"

Krik ... krik ... krik

Dagu Sasuke anjlok, ternyata tebakannya tak meleset barang seupilpun. segera saja Sasuke mengatubkan dagunya dan memasang senyum matrenya kembali.

"Duaribu ryo dan semuanya aman!"

Sakura sebenarnya ingin protes karna menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan, seribu ryo sih dia kasih tapi kan duaribu. 'Hadehh! bertemu dengan ayam kate ini memang musibah!' pikirnya frustasi seraya memberikan duitnya.

Sasuke langsung cabut setelah menerima uang perasan itu. kemana lagi kalau bukan pulang. 'Haha! tunggu aku Fugaku pret kupret! dan kau juga baka Aniki! gyahaha' tawanya penuh laknat.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Itachi yang lagi asik mantengin laptopnya di atas ranjang kejungkal begitu pintu terbuka dengan tak elitnya.

"BISA NGGAK KALAU MASUK KETUK DULU DASAR AYAM KATE KUPRET!" sewot Itachi tanpa rem.

"Itachi" suara horror Sasuke mampu membuat dompet Itachi was-was entah kenapa. "Aku tau semuanya,"

Itachi mangap. "Mu-mustahil!" udara pengap seketika menyerang Itachi.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya serta menyeringai super jahat. "Akan kubeberkan semuanya!"

Lutut Itachi lemas seketika mendengar ucapan itu, bahkan dia nyaris kencing di celana. "Gue kasih limaribu ryo dan tutup mulutmu ayam kate!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya, tak disangkanya jika abang dudulnya ini jauh lebih pengertian *pengertian gundulmu*

"Tapi jangan sampai ada yang tau jika gue adalah simpanan Tante Tsunade!" crocos Itachi lagi sambil membanting uang limaribu ryo ke tangan adik liciknya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pengakuan barusan. 'Abang gue ternyata seleranya Istri orang!' pikirnya agak kagum sekaligus geli.

"Pokoknya beres, bang!" Sasuke langsung keluar kamar Itachi dan tak lupa membanting pintunya tanpa dosa. dan kebetulan sekali Sasuke melihat bokap Fugaku pret barusaja pulang dari kantor.

Dengan senyuman licik sekaligus matre, Sasuke berkata spontan. "Aku tau semuanya, Pa!"

Fugaku langsung tegang, dia menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan patah-patah dibarengi cengiran gugupnya. tanpa ba bi bu segera saja Fugaku menelpon seseorang dan tak berapa lama dia kembali menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Rekeningmu sudah aktif kembali Sasuke!" ucapnya gugup sangat, apalagi melihat seringaian jahat Sasuke membuatnya bergidik. "Dan tolong rahasiakan hubungan Papa dengan Kurenai!"

Sasuke cengo, antara senang dan kecewa. senang karena rekeningnya aktif lagi, kecewa kenapa bokap dudulnya menduakan maminya dan malah memilih janda semlohay tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

"Pokoknya beres!" ucap Sasuke tak sesemangat yang tadi. dilangkahkannya kakinya ke halaman belakang rumahnya dengan wajah kusut. 'Dasar Fugaku pret! main serong seenak udelnya!' batinnya misuh-misuh.

Tapi semua itu tak berselang lama kala melihat pembokat rumahnya yang sedang menanam bunga dihalaman belakang itu. ide jahil nemplok dikepala Sasuke, segera saja dia menghampiri si pembantu paruh baya tapi masih molek itu.

"Bibi Mikoto!"

"Hm, ada apa Sasuke?" wanita itu memberikan senyuman tulus pada lelaki berkepala ayam kate itu.

Sasuke menyeringai jahat. "Aku tau semuanya."

Mikoto syok, matanya bergetar hingga menumpahkan air mata. Sedang Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Sa-su-ke!" Mikoto brerucap patah-patah dan merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. di tatapnya bola mata sewarna miliknya itu penuh rasa rindu. "Akhirnya kau tau semuanya, Sasuke!"

"Eh!" Sasuke cengo.

"Peluk ibumu sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FUUGAAAAKKKKUUUUUUUU! KUBUBNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA BANGSAT! BERANINYA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEMUA DARIKU!"

~Owari~

Tamat dengan gajenya.


End file.
